2019 Eggs
2019 Eggs were added to Build A Boat For Treasure on 4/5/19. These eggs have certain requirements to obtain them. Some require the player to play a certain game. Others require the player to complete a certain task. Most eggs can be found in or around the Building Space. Eggs are dropped randomly from the sky with long intervals of time in between. Because of the fact that eggs despawn after a number of minutes, they do not have a spawn cap. Electric Egg The Electric Egg is an egg that is colored blue with four lightning bolts around it. When touched, it will start to move at a high speed. The direction the egg travels is where the player is looking at when it gets touched. After that, it bounces off walls for a certain distance. To obtain the egg, the player must touch it while it is black. The player can shoot a harpoon at the egg before the player touches it so that when it stops moving, it will be teleported back to the harpoon. The player can also trap it in a small box, activating, causing the egg to be trapped. If the egg is touched inside a team's building area, it will almost always bounce off the walls and stay inside the building area. The egg will bounce off of player-made blocks, and can sometimes get stuck between two blocks, creating paths but traveling no distance, creating lag. King Egg The King Egg is obtained by defeating the Egg Boss. The King Egg only can be obtained after all other 2019 eggs have been obtained. It does not do anything when touched if placed by a player. The King Egg's cape counts as its hit-box, making it difficult to place in smaller boats without breaking in early terrains. The King Egg is identified as a trophy, and players occasionally boast about the amount they have in their inventory, as many newer players struggle to obtain the materials to fly to obtain the egg. Super Egg The Super Egg is a white egg with a long cape and electric sparkles. To obtain it, the player must get close to it. When close enough, the egg will start attacking. The attacks have an area of effect and kill the player instantly when in range. The player has to dodge its attacks until it turns fully black and drop. Its color darkens each time it shoots at the player. The player can use candy to dodge the Super Egg's attacks more easily. It does not do anything when placed by a player. Beanstalk Egg The Beanstalk Egg is an egg that looks like a cob of corn. To obtain the egg, the player must touch it. A giant stalk will be generated. The player must then touch the egg that is located at the very top of the stalk. The player can use candy to climb the stalk faster and easier. When placed by a player, it does not grow a beanstalk. The stalk can grow anywhere, can grow a stalk anywhere, and can obstruct players boats. Rocket Egg The Rocket Egg is an egg that is concealed within a small egg-shaped rocket. To obtain it, touch it after it runs out of fuel. Make sure the player tips it towards the wall so it will not go high up and go to the water or somewhere far. The player can use a harpoon to shoot the egg so that when it activates its rocket, it will not fly away as the harpoon is restraining it. When placed by a player, It will act similar to that of a White Thruster, but with less thrust and a shorter duration. Because of its smaller hitbox in comparison to the Thruster, it can be used in compact designs that use rockets to propel blocks or players. The Rocket Egg is top-heavy, and may launch towards the ground. Tic-Tac-Toe Egg The Tic-Tac-Toe egg is a black egg with empty games of tic-tac-toe written on it. To obtain it, the player must beat it in a tic-tac-toe game. The player always starts first. Do not activate it next to a wall since parts of the playing field may generate inside the wall. When placed by a player, two players can play a game of Tic-Tac-Toe together. The Tic-Tac-Toe game acts as a block, and is affected by gravity. The Tic-tac-Toe Egg has various tic-tac-tae games inscribed on its surface, albeit merely artistic designs on the egg. Lava Egg The Lava Egg is a reddish black egg with fire particles coming off of it. To obtain it, the player must push it in the water and let it cool down. Once it cools down, the player must touch it in order to obtain it. It is recommended to get this egg in the white, red, and black team. The egg no longer emits fire particles when placed by a player. It will also not damage the player after collecting it. The obtained egg appears to be a shiny, grey color of an egg texture. An easy way to obtain the egg is to harpoon it in the water so the egg will not drift away from the player. Spiky Ice Egg The Spiky Ice Egg is a blue egg with a spiky ice shell. To obtain the egg, push a naturally generated Lava Egg next to it. The shell will melt away, and the player can touch and obtain it when it stops steaming. The spikes will no longer be on the egg when placed, and it will no longer knock back players. This egg is debatably one of the hardest to obtain before the Boss Egg, as most players will need to move the lava egg to the spiky ice egg without taking damage, and without the eggs respawning before the player can get them to reach each other. Galaxy Egg The Galaxy Egg is an egg that is painted with black and purple colors of space. To obtain it, the player has to choose one out of the eight eggs it creates when touching it. Only one of the eggs will give the player the egg. There is no sure known way to get the egg every single time. In theory, choose the egg that bobs down, and touch it at the exact moment it goes down. When placed by a player, the egg will act identical to a spawned egg. However, it will no longer have a function. Teacup Egg The Teacup Egg is a colorful egg with 3 teacups placed on top of the egg. When touched. the three cups on top of the egg will conceal the egg and start shuffling, beginning at a slow or medium pace, then finishing with a very fast pace. The player has to touch the cup that contains the egg in order to obtain the egg. The player can look closely to see where the teacup is going, but will unlikely keep track because of lag mixed with the speed of the shuffling, along with the 'trick' shuffles. Before the cups cover the egg, the player can shoot a harpoon at the cup that is on top of the egg to keep track of which teacup the egg is in. Hex Egg The Hex Egg is a new egg and different from the rest. It can be obtained by the magenta egg gun. Category:Blocks Category:New Items Category:Event Items Category:Eggs